Chapter 147
is the one hundred and forty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Sir Nighteye's group is having trouble traversing the basement due to Mimic's interference. Mimic uses his Quirk to close everything in an attempt to crush Sir Nighteye's group. However, Rock Lock uses his Quirk to fix the closing space in place, saving the group. Mimic attempts attacking the group with a wall, but Izuku Midoriya smashes it with a kick. Rock Lock wishes that Fat Gum's team was here as their help would have made things easier; Shota Aizawa is annoyed that he cannot see Mimic's real body. Mimic himself is struggling as manipulating the large mass requires an equal amount of bodily strain and due to having manipulated the basement for a lengthy period of time, he is becoming exhausted and thus making it slowly easier for Sir Nighteye's group to escape his grasp. Mimic is the type of person who takes precautions in every small thing due to the upper limit of his Quirk; his discretion and prudence that he attained the position of general manager. The reason he tried to crush Sir Nighteye's group by closing everything in is because the drugs he took to boost his Quirk are wearing thin and he is starting to panic due to Sir Nighteye's group getting closer to them. Mimic refuses to let the heroes pass despite struggling greatly to keep his Quirk's ability active. Knowing that many people such as Ryukyu's group, the other Heroes and the Police Force have fought hard to help them make it this far, Izuku refuses to let Kai Chisaki's subordinates stop them. Suddenly, the space opens up; Izuku charges forward but Shota stops him. Izuku and Shota find themselves separated from Sir Nighteye's group. Sir Nighteye and a group of Police Force officers are concealed in one space, Izuku and Shota in another and Rock Lock in his own space. From behind, Himiko Toga tries attacking Rock Lock with a knife, but he intercepts her knife with his hand. Rock Lock strikes Himiko, but is surprised that the real Himiko has grappled him, revealing that the Himiko he struck was a clone made by Twice. Having heard Rock Lock's cry, Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl and smashes the wall open. Izuku and Shota see Rock Lock on the ground and another Rock Lock near him. Rock Lock tells Izuku and Shota that an imposter appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack him. Shota goes to check on the impostor while Rock Lock checks on Izuku. Suddenly, Rock Lock tries attacking Izuku with a knife while Shota activates his Erasure on Rock Lock after realizing something was not right. Rock Lock begins dissolving into Himiko Toga, revealing that the Rock Lock on the ground is the real one. Izuku is surprised to see Himiko Toga while Himiko is flattered that Izuku remembered her name, happy that they have met again. Shota uses his capturing weapon on Himiko. Himiko grabs Shota's capturing weapon and reels herself in, performs an acrobatic maneuver and stabs Shota's back with her knife. Himiko jumps backwards while Izuku tries to check on Shota, only for Shota to tell Izuku to stay put. Shota realizes that Mimic manipulated the closed space to let the League of Villains in. During Tomura Shigaraki's meeting with Chisaki, Chisaki introduced Tomura to shogi. Although Tomura did not like the game, Chisaki told Tomura that the fun aspect of shogi is using the pieces one takes from their opponent. Using shogi as an example, Chisaki offered Tomura a deal: he would temporarily take Twice and Himiko or Kurogiri because he did not want them running around as they please. Tomura did not like the idea as they are the cornerstone of his League of Villains. Chisaki convinced Tomura to do so since there was bad blood between them and this trade could help them build trust between each other. In another concealed space, Twice and a Kendo clone confront Sir Nighteye. Trivia * The chapter title named "Twoga" is a pun to the League of Villain members: Twice and Himiko Toga. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 147 fr:Chapitre 147